


high school stress

by koif



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, concerned iwa-chan, stressed oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koif/pseuds/koif
Summary: in which oikawa is stressed, and iwaizumi knows exactly what to do.





	high school stress

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm sorry i haven't been around for a long ass time. but i'm back! and with an iwaoi fic this time. hope u enjoy it! *crawls back into my hole and disappears for months*
> 
> twit: @enjolgrass  
> tumblr: tsukkissima

oikawa had been busy these days. school work had been piling up, and coach pressuring him about the volleyball team and how "poorly and uncoordinated" he'd been lately. oikawa gets stressed pretty often, but he usually doesn't let it show, especially in front of the team. but, oh man, oikawa had been insanely exhausted, and it's showing. this past week, oikawa had missed morning and afternoon trainings, teachers had been complaining about him sleeping in class (which is in fact, not an oikawa thing to do), and the bags under his eyes are getting darker and darker. iwaizumi had been filling out for him, apologizing to the teachers he'd bothered & helping the underclassmen when he's not around. iwaizumi is very concerned about oikawa and his habits, especially when it comes to stress, so, naturally, he comes up with a plan.

 

iwaizumi doesn't like admitting to himself that he actually cares about his childhood friend, but he does, and in times where oikawa is like this, he knows exactly what to do.

his plan is to get oikawa out of this toxic cycle of stress. when oikawa is stressed, he tends to deprive himself from basic human needs, e.g eating, sleeping, showering and the like. oikawa is a clean freak, rather, he's insanely concerned about hygiene and physical appearance. in times like this, his brain is wired to work, nothing else. 

iwaizumi's plan is to get oikawa to sleep, eat proper meals, and take proper care of himself. so he arrives at oikawa's house, hands full of things that he will surely enjoy. "good evening, auntie! is tooru around?" he politely greets oikawa's mother, as she opens the door. in a rushed, concerned voice she answered "oh hajime, thank god you're here! tooru has been overdoing himself again, and i don't know what to do! i've tried everything, he still hasn't taken a break." "i'm here to do exactly that, auntie." iwaizumi replied, with the most sureness in his voice. as he was walking up the stairs, oikawa's mother called to him, "do your magic, hajime." followed by a wink and the signature oikawa smile. huh, i guess it really does run in the family, iwaizumi thought. when he arrived at oikawa's bedroom door, he can already hear the rapid tapping of the keyboard keys, as if one is rushing to finish an essay. he softly knocked on the wooden door and said "tooru? i'm coming in". he opened the door and was immediately greeted by piles and piles of trash. papers were scattered everywhere, wrappers of chips were in places they aren't supposed to be, and clothes thrown haphazardly around the floor. oikawa was sat on his desk chair, completely engrossed on his laptop, wearing his glasses. the lights were shut off, and the curtains were closed. iwaizumi turned the light on and oikawa was startled. "mom-i told you for the last time, i'm fi-" oikawa said, as he turned his desk chair around. "oh hi, iwa-chan. what're you doing here? and what's with all the things?" "these, are for you, because you need them" iwaizumi handed him piles of things oikawa loved. mangas, milk bread, books, alien documentaries. "aww iwa-chan, you were concerned for me?" oikawa said, quite sheepishly. "of course i was, you dumbass. did you think i'd let you overwork yourself again? no way in hell. and your room, jesus tooru, would this even be called a bedroom anymore? this is barely a room, do you ever think of cleaning this up? and look at  
you! you look like you haven't showered in days! i thought you were a clean freak? heck, you're completely insane when it comes to cleanliness, and what the hell are you doing now?" iwaizumi answered. this seemed to snap oikawa out of his trance. he sighed deeply before saying "you're right, iwa-chan. i'm sorry i worried you and made you walk all the way here even though you live right next to me. i'll clean up. will you ever forgive me?". "i guess i'll let  
you slip this time. but tooru if you pull this shit again i'll-" but he was cut off by oikawa suddenly hugging him. "i promise i won't do it again." he replied, his voice muffled by iwaizumi's shirt. "good, now go take a shower, you smell like dog breath".


End file.
